Songs
by Vanina
Summary: Una serie de songfics enlazados en una sola trama...
1. Entra en mi Vida

----------------  
  
Entra en mi vida  
  
----------------  
  
Malfoy caminaba por el oscuro pasillo con evidente molestia, si hubiese habido algo mas que paredes de seguro que ya lo hubiese pateado hasta el cansancio. No podia creer que los profesores aprobaran aquella idea tan estupida.  
  
Y es que Dumbledore habia notado que gran parte del alumnado habia bajado sus calificaciones en estos primeros meses, y no queria que nadie quedase aplazado ese año. Si bien entendia sus razones (el regreso de Voldemort era algo que tenia aterrados a la mayoria de los magos actualmente), no podia permitir que sus muchachos reprobaran, por lo que ideo un plan que todos los profesores aprobaron.  
  
Cada uno de los profesores elegiria al mejor alumno de los diferentes años en sus ramos, para que ejerciera de "tutor ayudante", explicando y ayudando a alumnos del mismo año y años inferiores. Y por ser el mejor de sexto año en Pociones, Snape lo habia elegido a el.  
  
Por esa razon habia perdido toda la tarde del martes explicandoles a un chico de Hufflepuff la forma de hacer una pocion para alegrar, y ese dia habia tenido que pasar toda la tarde con la sabelotodo de Granger, quien era la maz avanzada en Transformaciones, y la unica que podia ayudarle a subir su promedio en ese ramo. Y para terminar de arruinar su dia, tendria que perder otro par de horas enseñando pociones a un estupido alumno de Griffindor.  
  
Pero cuando llego a las masmorras casi se desmaya de la impresion. Esperandolo en la semioscuridad, con cara de fastidio estaba la hermana de uno de sus peores enemigos: Virginia Weasley.  
  
Buenas noches, mucho gusto eras una chica mas,  
  
despues de cinco minutos, ya eras alguien especial.  
  
Sin hablarme, sin tocarme algo dentro se encendio,  
  
en tus ojos, se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj.  
  
- Buenas noches, Weasley - la saludo arrastrando las palabras, con un acento que indicaba qu ela noche podia ser cualquier cosa, menos buena.  
  
- Buenas noches, Malfoy - respondio ella casi con el mismo tono - ¿podriamos empezar?, aun tengo que estudiar Herbologia.  
  
Malfoy se sento frente a ella y tomo la nota que Snape le habia dejado: la chica tenia problemas en dos pociones muy complicadas, pero por los comentarios del profesor parecia ser mas por falta de atencion que por problemas de habilidad.  
  
Levanto la vista para hablarle, pero no pudo emitir palabra; ella habia apoyado el rostro en su mano y la luz de las velas que iluminaban la mazmorra caia sobre ella. Se quedo mirando su cabello rojo que caia graciosamente sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos verdes que miraban con tristeza la vela mas cercana. Draco sintio una punzada en el pecho: a ese rostro no le sentaba bien la tristeza.  
  
Estos dias, a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad,  
  
no hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar.  
  
Siento algo, tan profundo que no tiene explicacion,  
  
no hay razon ni logica en mi corazon.  
  
Llevaban ya tres semanas con las sesiones de estudios, y Draco veia con tristeza el gran avance de su nueva alumna. Le gustaba ver su sonrisa cuando lograba terminar una pocion con exito, la forma en que conversaba despreocupadamente de lo que le habia ocurrido durante el dia, o aquella mirada inocente que tenia.  
  
Le gustaba. No sabia como habia sucedido, no podia entenderlo, y no queria entenderlo. Le gustaba, y solo eso le importaba. Cuando estaba con ella todo lo malo de su personalidad desaparecia. Pero era dificil, lo habian criado desde pequeño para ser el perfecto Malfoy: arrogante, arribista, desdeñando y despreciando a todos los que le rodeaban.  
  
Pero en cuanto ella llegaba a las mazmorras todo cambiaba para el, nunca habia conocido a alguien capaz de reirse de cosas irrelevantes, o conmoverse por cosas insignificantes. No sabia lo que era el amor, nadie habia mostrado afecto verdadero hacia el, pero estaba seguro: comenzaba a enamorarse de ella.  
  
Buenas noches, mucho gusto ya no existe nadie mas,  
  
despues de este tiempo juntos no puedo volver atras.  
  
Tu me hablaste, me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusion,  
  
quiero que seas la dueña de mi corazon.  
  
- Buenas noches Draco  
  
- Buenas noches Ginny - Draco se quedo mirando esa sonrisa... durante el dia, cada vez que la veia sonriendo, parecia como si todo se iluminara alrededor de ella... y cuando ella le dedicaba a lo lejos aquella sonrisa a el, todo lo que habia a su alrededor desaparecia. Estaba completamente seguro: ella, y solo ella tenia la llave para abrir su corazon, cerrado por tantos años, y ahora que comenzaba a descubrir la cortina que lo cubria, no podria volver a protegerse de esos sentimiento que en el nacian.  
  
Ella se acerco a el y le entrego la carta que Snape le habia mandado: Ginny ya habia superado sus problemas en ese ramo, por lo cual solo tendrian un par de clases mas antes de abandonar la tutoria. Malfoy se entristecio: no queria dejar de ver a su pequeño angel pelirrojo.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo? - sentia la mano de ella sobre su brazo, y al levantar la vista noto los ojos preocupados de ella observandolo.  
  
- Solo que quieren ponerme mas trabajo - mintio el - debo hablar con el profesor, no me esta dejando tiempo para estudiar - ¿como decirle que no queria separarse de ella?, seguro que pensaria que se habia vuelto loco y no volveria a verla, y no queria que eso sucediera. Volvio a mirarla, y noto que ahora ella era la que mostraba tristeza - ¿que pasa?  
  
- ¿Soy una molestia para ti? - la voz de ella sonaba triste... Draco sintio la misma punzada del primer dia: no podia verla triste.  
  
- ¡¡No!! nada de eso... no tengo problemas contigo... solo que... bueno, en realidad... - Ginny lo miraba confundida - es que parece que el profesor no se da cuenta que no puedo ayudar a mas de 3 alumnos a la vez... si sigue poniendome mas alumnos nuevos, terminare haciendo un mal trabajo con los antiguos... yo no quiero eso... en serio... quiero que te vaya bien... eso... - Malfoy se enredaba con cada palabra, no queria que ella pensara mal de el, pero tampoco era capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero su confusion tuvo un buen efecto en ella: ante el enredo de su maestro Ginny solto una carcajada.  
  
Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta,  
  
se que en tus brazos ya no habra noches desiertas.  
  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego,  
  
te comence por extrañar, pero empece a necesitarte luego.  
  
La vio subir hacia la torre, dando saltos en cada escalon; cuando llego arriba se volteo y lo saludo, para luego alejarse rapidamente. Draco camino hacia las mazmorras de su casa, arrastrando los pies.  
  
No pasaban mas de dos minutos sin ella cuando comenzaba a extrañarla. La necesitaba, estaba seguro: necesitaba su sonrisa, sus comentarios alegres, sus ojos dulces... no le veia sentido a la vida que llevaba sin ella a su lado.  
  
Se dejo caer en uno de los sofas de su sala comun.  
  
Ya no habia vuelta atras. Le habia abierto las puertas de su corazon, y ahora no sabia como cerrarlas, dejando que el vacio que habitaba en el lo inundara.  
  
Y no habia forma de llenar ese vacio, mas que con el amor de ella... amor que no creia llegar a tener...  
  
Continuara...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
¡¡Demonios!! me salio demasiado cursi el final...  
  
¿que les parece el fic?, no se preocupen, que esto tiene mas capitulos... aunque me temo que hare sufrir mucho al pobre Draquin... 


	2. Te vi venir

-----------  
  
Te vi venir  
  
-----------  
  
Draco caminaba lentamente hacia las mazmorras. Granger habia pasado recriminandole toda la tarde por su falta de atencion, y al ver que no lograria que el se preocupara de atender su explicacion de la materia en la que fallaba, desistio y lo mando a largarse lejos de su vista mas temprano. Asi que ahora caminaba hacia la ultima clase que tendria con Virginia.  
  
Virginia, virgen, virginal... ese nombre mas que pureza fisica le hacia pensar en pureza espiritual. Tal parecia que los nombres influian mucho en la personalidad de las personas: ella era dulce, gentil, inocente, fiel reflejo de su nombre, mientras que el era una criatura peligrosa, que imponia respeto y atemorizaba a todos a su alrededor, cual dragon se tratara.  
  
Aun le quedaba una hora antes de su clase con Ginny, pero no tenia ganas de pasar ese rato en medio del bullicio del comedor, aunque el hambre comenzaba a provocarle un ligero dolor de estomago. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la mazmorra en la cual habia compartido tantas noche con ella: un par de horas mas, y todo habria acabado, no la volveria a ver.  
  
Abrio la puerta, y al igual que el primer dia casi se desmaya de la impresion: recostada sobre unos libros, apenas iluminada por un par de velas, se encontraba durmiendo su pequeño angel pelirrojo.  
  
Aun ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte amor,  
  
que rapido se me ha clavado, que dentro todo este dolor.  
  
Es poco lo que te conozco y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor,  
  
no tengo miedo de apostarte, perderte si me da pavor.  
  
Entro con mucho cuidado y se sento frente a ella. Sonrio. Se veia tan linda, durmiendo ahi tan tranquila. En la blanca piel de la chica apenas si se distinguian aquellas pecas que a ella tanto le molestaban, mientras que el pensaba que le ayudaban a mantener aquel aspecto infantil que tanto adoraba.  
  
Ginny suspiro y se movio un poco sobre los libros, y algunos mechones de su cabello calleron sobre su rostro. Con mucho cuidado Draco los volvio aponer en su lugar, sin despertarla. De seguro estaba tan cansada como el de tantas horas extras de estudio, pero el era un hombre, se suponia que podia resistir mas. Y ella era casi una niña, al menos en su comportamiento.  
  
Corto un trozo de pergamino y comenzo a escribir en el, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. A cada minuto levantaba la vista, como para asegurarse que su pequeño angel seguia durmiendo sin molestia, sonreia, y volvia a escribir.  
  
Guardo la pluma con cuidado y doblo el pergamino. Dudo un poco antes de atreverse a tomar uno de los libros en los que se apoyaba la joven. Con mucho cuidado lo abrio un poco y dejo la carta entre sus hojas. Pero al dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar, ella desperto.  
  
No me queda mas refugio que la fantasia,  
  
no me queda mas que hacer que hacerte una poesia.  
  
- ¡Draco! - exclamo ella un tanto asustada - ¡que hora es!  
  
- Ni siquiera empieza nuestra hora de clases, pero creo que sera mejor dejarlo asi - le respondio el, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.  
  
- ¡¿Por que?!  
  
- Es obvio que ya no puedes mas Ginny, si no duermes un poco reprobaras todos los examenes, y todos tus esfuerzos seran en vano.  
  
La chica se tallo los ojos con molestia, haciendo pucheros. Draco volvio a sonreir, le encantaban aquellos gestos infantiles que hacia. Tomo los libros de la joven y los guardo en el viejo bolso que estaba en el suelo. Ginny tomo su pluma, el tintero y los pergaminos que habia desparramado en la mesa y los guardo.  
  
- Bueno, creo que ya se acabo - dijo ella con ¿tristeza?. Tomo su bolso y se dirigio a la puerta, pero no llego a ella.  
  
Porque te vi venir, y no dude,  
  
te vi llegar y te abrace,  
  
y puse toda mi pasion para que te quedaras.  
  
Y luego te bese y me arriesgue  
  
con la verdad te acaricie  
  
y al fin te abri mi corazon para que tu pasaras.  
  
Mi amor te di sin condicion para que te quedaras.  
  
Draco la habia abrazado por la espalda, y habia apoyado su cabeza sobre su rojo cabello. Ginny podia sentir la respiracion entrecortada del muchacho, como si estuviera tratando de contener emociones a punto de explotar.  
  
Draco la estrechaba con fuerza, mientras aspiraba el dulce olor a fresas que bañana el brillante cabello de su angel. No habia podido contenerse, al verla alejarse de el de esa forma algo habia estallado en su pecho y lo unico que pudo hacer fue aprisionarla en ese abrazo.  
  
Finalmente la solto, pero solo para tomarla de los hombros y hacerla girar, hasta quedar frente a frente. Observo la expresion de confusion de la niña, y tomando suavemente su rostro entre sus manos se acerco, y la beso.  
  
Suave y tranquilamente, solo rozaba con sus labios los labios de ella. Podia sentir la suavidad de aquel rostro infantil en sus manos, y el temblor de su cuerpo cerca de el.  
  
Dejo el beso y volvio a abrazarla. Ella temblaba entre sus brazos.  
  
- Lo siento - le susurro Draco al oido - no puedo pedirte que me ames como yo he aprendido a amarte, pero necesitaba hacertelo saber, antes de que todo esto me destrozara el alma.  
  
La solto, y agachando la cabeza, tomo sus cosas y salio de la mazmorra, y corrio hacia los jardines del castillo. No era capaz de verla de frente despues de lo ocurrido.  
  
Ahora esperare algunos dias para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente,  
  
no sabes que terror se siente, la espera cada madrugada.  
  
Si tu ya no quisieras volver se perderia el sentido del amor por siempre,  
  
no entenderia ya este mundo, me alejaria de la gente.  
  
Llevaba mas de una semana casi sin verla, y un profundo dolor lo carcomia por dentro.   
  
Todos lo habian notado: se habia alejado de su grupo en slytherin, casi no asistia a los entrenamientos de quiddich, habia dejado de insultar a cada persona que se cruzara en su camino (incluyendo a Potter y compañia) e incluso habia creado un desastre en su ultima clase de posiones.  
  
Y es que ella lo habia evitado desde esa noche. Se habian cruzado apenas un par de veces en los pasillos, y ella solo bajaba la mirada y se alejaba lo mas rapido de el.  
  
Y le dolia. le dolia que no le hablara, que no lo mirara, que no le sonriera.  
  
Y se recriminaba a cada minuto por lo que habia hecho, ¿es que no le bastaba con hacer logrado su amistad? Hubiese sido mejor seguir como su amigo y tener sus sonrisas, que haberla besado y perderla para siempre...  
  
Continuara...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
T_T oh, cielos!!  
  
Que triste!!! T_T acaso tendra que sufrir Draco por un amor no correspondido?  
  
Miotroyo: o vamos, para que preguntas si tu escribes el fic ¬¬  
  
Vanina: jeje :P... bueno, sipis... jeje... solo les dire que en el proximo capitulo el seguira con su doloroso sufrimiento...  
  
Miotroyo: mala, cruel, inhumana, clamp...  
  
Vanina: ¬¬ pero no se preocupen, el sufrimiento no sera eterno...  
  
¿Saben de quienes son las canciones que he ocupado? La del primer capitulo es "Entra en mi Vida" y esta "Te vi Venir" (por si no se dieron cuenta, son los titulos de los fics :P), son del duo Sin Bandera... es que me encantan *____*, y tienen canciones perfectas para songfics...  
  
Tengo el tercer capitulo listo, pero esperare algunos reviews antes de subirlo }:)  
  
Miotroyo: ¬¬ mala, cruel, inh...  
  
Vanina: si, si... ya se... no puedo evitarlo... es mi vena Clamp que surge de vez en cuando para hacer sufrir a la gente :P...   
  
Un aviso!!! tengo otro fic de DracoxGinny, pero es un crossover con Las Cronicas Vampiricas de Anne Rice, y como nolo puedo poner aqui esta en mi pagina... vayan a verlo, esta en la seccion de fanfics ^^ http://www.iespana.es/suenoenflor  
  
Miotroyo: vaya publicidad descarada...  
  
Vanina: Ahora a responder reviews ^^  
  
SaraMeliss : realmente lo crees? *___* no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir que a la gente les guste mis historias... y bien, si hice sufrir al pobre Draco, de seguro despues de este capitulo me querras matar... ni siquiera quiero pensar como estaras despues del tercero _  
  
Deniko: Gracias!! nno te preocupes, seguire escribiendo, creo que este fin de semana terminare los capitulos de ste fic... tengo que aprovechar antes de entrar a clases, ahi no tendre tiempo T_T...  
  
AlMeNdRiTa : jaja!! pues si, el final era muy cursi... que bueno que te gusto el fic!! ^^... aunque como veras, el pobre draquito sigue sufriendo... espero que este capitulo te guste, porque de seguro que con el tercero me matan :P 


	3. Que Lloro

---------  
  
Que lloro  
  
---------  
  
Quedate un minuto asi, no mires hacia mi,  
  
que no podre aguantar si clavas tu mirada  
  
que me hiela el cuerpo y me ha pasado antes  
  
que no puedo hablar.  
  
Por favor. Lo digo en serio. Solo quiero que me escuches, no te pido nada mas.  
  
Pero por favor, no me mires asi...   
  
En verdad, no puedo hablar si me miras asi... no rias... aunque solo sea de nervios no rias, es verdad...   
  
¿No te imaginabas verme asi, verdad?, yo siempre tengo algo para decir, es cierto, ya sea una frase hiriente o un simple comentario del dia... pero me cuesta, realmente me cuesta hablar contigo...  
  
¿Por que?, es obvio no... pero quizas no, no sea tan obvio...  
  
Lo estas haciendo de nuevo... me miras con tristeza, pero con esa tristeza cercana a la compasion, y no puedo resistirlo... Disculpa, es que soy un Malfoy, y me han criado para no aceptar la compasion de nadie...  
  
Por favor, no... quizas es verdad lo que dices, y no es compasion, pero si hablas tu yo ya no podre hablar, y no podre desahogarme...  
  
Tal vez pienses que estoy loco y es verdad un poco  
  
tengo que aceptar, pero si no te explico  
  
lo que siento dentro no vas a entender  
  
cuando me veas llorar.  
  
Si, si he escuchado los comentarios del resto de los chicos de la escuela, pero ellos no saben nada...  
  
No, no estoy asi porque se haya muerto alguien... o quizas si... si, creo que alguien o algo si ha muerto dentro de mi... al menos, eso es lo que siento...  
  
Oh!, has cambiado tu mirada... es la misma que me lanzo tu hermano el otro dia, cuando pase por su lado sin decir palabra... me miro como si estubiera loco, ¿sabes?... es extraño, pero quizas sea cierto... apuesto que si mi padre se entera pensara lo mismo...  
  
Esta bien, lo se... me estoy encaminando por el lado equivocado... lo siento... es que no se como empezar...  
  
No!!, no es que no quiera hablar, pero es que es muy dificil...  
  
No te preocupes por mis ojos, ya se que no es normal que se vean asi, pero si me escuchas, quizas puedas entenderme...  
  
Nunca me senti tan solo como cuando ayer  
  
de pronto lo entendi, mientras callaba.  
  
La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve  
  
y nunca te perdi.  
  
Pero tu hermano se equivoca, no estoy loco... solo descubri que soy un perfecto imbecil...  
  
Ja!! es verdad, de seguro el y Potter harian una fiesta si escucharan eso de mi... pero es verdad... soy un imbecil... por creer algo que no era...  
  
¿Has sentido alguna vez lo terrible que es perder algo que amabas con toda el alma?, pues algo asi es lo que siento ahora, pero peor...  
  
Porque me di cuenta que aquello que amaba nunca fue mio, y por esa razon nunca lo perdi...  
  
Simplemente, nunca lo tuve...  
  
Y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa  
  
que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego,  
  
si lo fuerzas se marchita, sin tener principio  
  
llega a su final.  
  
Oh, por favor, ya te lo dije, no me mires asi...  
  
Es que me enamore de ti... no se como, ya que nunca me ha amado nadie como para saber que es ese sentimiento...  
  
Pero lo que siento ahora, ese dolor en mi pecho, esa angustia y deseos de verte, lo unico que puede ser es amor...  
  
Pero eso ya no importa, ¿ves?... no importa que ya nunca nadie me haya amado, y que quizas nadie me ame nunca en la vida, pero al menos ya conozco ese sentimiento, y algo ha cambiado en mi...  
  
Que cursi, ¿verdad?... pero es verdad, ya no soy el mismo... no puedo ser el mismo luego de saber lo que es amar, y lo que duele amar en soledad...  
  
Y es que ayer lo entendi... cuando te vi en el campo de quiddich conversando con Potter... me di cuenta de que no importara lo que yo hiciera, o cuanto te amara...   
  
Lo siento, te estoy haciendo sentir mal... pero necesitaba decirselo a alguien, y realmente eres la unica a quien puedo hablarle con sinceridad...  
  
Siento lo de esa noche en la mazmorra, pero repito lo que dije esa vez... no importa cuanto te ame, no puedo forzarte a que me ames de la misma manera...  
  
¿No es triste?, mi primer amor se termina antes de haber comenzado...  
  
Ahora tal vez tu puedas entender  
  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel.  
  
Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender,  
  
y no te vuelvas si no quieras ver...  
  
¡Oh, no, no, por favor!, no te acerques... no es que no quiera, es lo que mas deseo en el mundo...  
  
Pero si te acercas ahora, si me tocas, ya no podre separarme de ti...   
  
¿Acaso no lo ves?, tu misma me lo dijiste una vez durante esas clases... mi piel es fria, siempre lo ha sido... y es que nunca nadie ha podido hacerme sentir la calidez que sentia cuando estaba junto a ti...  
  
Solo te pedire el ultimo favor... no me mires... no puedo soportar que me veas en este estado... es que soy orgulloso... me criaron asi, y no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo...  
  
Que lloro, por ti; que lloro sin ti.  
  
Que ya lo entendi, que no eras para mi  
  
y lloro...  
  
¿Ves por que queria que no me vieras?, ahora tu tambien lloras...  
  
Lo siento, no puedo verte asi... perdoname, sera mejor que me vaya...  
  
Hazlo facil, por favor... voltea, no me mires... si no ves mis lagrimas sera mas facil que seques las tuyas...  
  
No te preocupes por mi, creeme... alguna vez en mi vida tenia que llorar...  
  
Continuara...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
T_T buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! T_____T  
  
Miotroyo: T_________T buaaaaaaa!! snif... por que!!! pobrecito Draco T_T  
  
Vanina: snif T_T... lo siento... es muy triste, pero la cancion me inspiro esto T_T...  
  
Miotroyo: mala, cruel, inhumana, clamp...  
  
Vanina: T_T lo seeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! T____________T... pero bueno, por ahi dicen que "El Amor se escribe con dolor" T___________________T  
  
snif... bueno, la cancion es "Que lloro" (que noticion -_-) de Sin Bandera (otra vez)...  
  
snif, snif... el cuarto capitulo lo estoy escribiendo... pero les juro que no sera como estos dos ultimos!!!  
  
De hecho... estaba pensando en la posibilidad de hacer aparecer alguna chica para que consuele al pobrecito de Draco y... - Miotroyo le da un codazo en las costillas - ¡¡auch!!  
  
Miotroyo: ¬¬  
  
Vanina: esta bien, esta bien... nada de triangulos (aunque en mi idea original habia un triangulo amoroso, pero lo descarte)... lo unico que les aseguro es que en el proximo capitulo me pongo tierna ^^ (aunque tratare de no ponerme muy empalagosa)  
  
Vanina: Ahora a responder los reviews que tan gentilmente me han hecho ^^  
  
(pd: El Señor de los Anillos Mejor Pelicula!!!! 11 Oscar!!! yujuuuuuuuuu!!!!!)  
  
SaraMeliss: Hola! Jeje... te gusto el cap. anterior? y que tal este? claro que aca Draco si sufre mucho T_T... Y para que no te coma la duda aca tienes el capitulo 3  
  
Sobre los reviews aninimos, ya corregi eso ^^ no problem ^^ (es que no me habia dado cuenta :P)  
  
Jaja!! lo del examen es verdad... pero igual ser precavidos no es malo...  
  
AlMeNdRiTa: jeje... bueno, creo que aunque no quiera morir me mataras... ¿sirve como descargo el decir que en los proximos capitulos me reivindico?  
  
Ahora, de que Draco no hace nada... has leido bien los libros de Rowling? :P  
  
Espero que igual te guste este capitulo ^^... aunque si esta triste T_T  
  
mary potter wesley86: ¿Te gusta? gracias ^^... en verdad te gusta que sufra Draquito? pues parece que eres la unica... espero que te guste este capitulo, desde el siguiente me pongo mas buenita con el ^^  
  
Gracias por leerme!!!! 


	4. Mi Primer Amor

--------------  
  
Mi Primer Amor  
  
--------------  
  
Ginny se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso arbol leyendo un libro de Hermione. Se habia alejado del bullicio de sus compañeros para tratar de concentrarse en el libro, aunque sin mucho exito.  
  
Levanto la vista del libro, y vio a su hermano molestando a Mione, mientras Harry se limitaba a reirse de sus amigos. Ginny sonrio; le habia costado, pero poco a poco se habia resignado a ser nada mas que una amiga para Harry, y ya no le dolia tanto verlo.  
  
Un movimiento cerca del lago le llamo la atencion. Draco Malfoy, su "tutor" de posiones se encontraba sentado muy cerca del agua, leyendo. Ginny tomo una piedra que se encontraba cerca de ella y la lanzo con fuerza hacia el lago, llamando la atencion del chico.  
  
El levanto la vista del libro y dirigio la mirada hacia ella. Ginny sonrio y le hizo un saludo discreto (para que su hermano no se diera cuenta) y el le respondio, provocando una extraña sensacion en ella.  
  
En el patio del colegio,  
  
escuchando una cancion,  
  
y tu mirada, que viene y que va  
  
sola en un rincon latiendo mi corazon...  
  
Ginny daba brincos mientras caminaba haca las mazmorras, ese dia llegaria mucho mas temprano porque necesitaba repasar Herbologia, y ese era un lugar suficientemente tranquilo.   
  
Despues de los primeros dias de clases con Draco habia aprendido a conocerlo mucho mejor, y le gustaba su compañia.  
  
Era extraño, con el podia ser mas sincera de lo que jamas habia sido con niguna de sus amigas, o sus hermanos. Ella era capaz de contarle todo, incluso le habia contado (muy despreocupadamente) de su dolorosa experiencia en su primer año en Hogwarts.  
  
Aunque conversar con el tenia un problema, ya que cada vez que nombraba (inconscientemente) a Harry, notaba en el una evidente molestia. Pero cuando eso ocurria ella solo sonreia, como tratando de que entendiera que para ella Hharry no era mas que otro buen amigo.  
  
De pronto se detuvo...  
  
Habia recordado que ese era el ultimo dia de clases con Draco. Despues de esa noche, lo mas probable es que nunca mas pudiera hablar con el.  
  
Es un juego compartido, como se juega entre dos  
  
y yo te cuento secretos de amor,  
  
y no hay nadie como tu  
  
que un sueño haga realidad.  
  
No podia creer que se habia quedado dormida. Draco simplemente se limitaba a mirarla con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.  
  
Se lo habia dicho. Mejor que se fuera a descansar. Nada de clases, nada de conversacion amistosa como otras noches.  
  
Tomo sus cosas y se dirigio a la puerta, no era capaz de mirarlo. Se sentia muy triste, realmente no queria dejar de verlo. Pero algo la detuvo.  
  
El la abrazaba. Pero no era uno de esos abrazos flojos que le daban su hermano o Harry. La abrazaba con fuerza, estrechandola contra el.  
  
Se le corto la respiracion, y sintio un vacio extraño en su estomago. Nunca habia sentido nada como lo que le provocaba ese abrazo, y no queria que la soltara. Pero lo hizo. La solto y la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente.  
  
Y la beso. Muy suavemente, era un simple roze que casi no podia llamarse beso. Y despues volvio a abrazarla.  
  
- Lo siento - sintio que le susurraba en su oido - no puedo pedirte que me ames como yo he aprendido a amarte, pero necesitaba hacertelo saber, antes de que todo esto me destrozara el alma.  
  
Y sin mirarla, con la vista baja, el tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo.  
  
Miro fotos de revistas  
  
por si alguien se parece a ti.  
  
Soy tan feliz, porque descubri  
  
que no hay nadie como tu  
  
que un sueño haga realidad.  
  
No se sentia capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Lo que habia sentido aquella noche, con aquel beso aun la confundia.  
  
No podia creerlo. Siempre habia soñado que su primer beso se lo daria Hharry, pero habia abandonado ese sueño hacia mucho. Pero nunca se imagino que aquel beso lo recibiria del peor enemigo de su amor infantil.  
  
Y mas aun... ¡¡le habia dicho que la amaba!! No sabia como reaccionar... lo peor, no sabia exactamente que era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento...  
  
Tomo su bolso y lo vacio sobre su cama, intentaria olvidar lo que sentia en ese momento, trataria al menos de estudiar un poco... En eso noto un trozo de pergamino que habia caido de uno de sus libros, lo tomo, y reconocio inmediatamente aquella elegante caligrafia.  
  
No pudo contener las lagrimas. No podia seguir asi, tenia que verlo, hablarle...   
  
Salio corriendo de la torre, sin prestar atencion a los llamados de su hermano... tenia que encontrarlo...  
  
Mi primera vez, un beso nervioso  
  
me dicen tus ojos que algo paso.  
  
La primera vez que tomo tus manos,  
  
yo se que tu eres mi primer amor  
  
No podia creerlo... nunca imagino verlo asi...  
  
Se encontraban junto al lago, cerca del bosque prohibido. La luna era una linea delgada que apenas lus iluminaba, pero ella podia ver bien su rostro. Lloraba.  
  
Y ella tambien lo hacia, no podia evitarlo. Verlo asi, tan destrozado, la lastimaba. Ahora comprendia todo, al escucharlo, al verlo, lo comprendio.  
  
Ella no habia dejado de amar a Harry por resignacion. Habia dejado de amarlo porque alguien mas habia ocupado su lugar. Alguien que ahora se alejaba de ella con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Ginny corrio hacia el, y lo tomo de una mano. El se volteo, sorprendido.  
  
Ella aun tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, pero sonreia. Y acercandose a el, timidamente, lo beso.  
  
Sintio como sus brazos la rodeaba y la estrechaban contra el mientras le devolvia el beso.   
  
Draco se equivocaba. Su primer amor (el de ambos) apenas comenzaba...  
  
Continuara...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Vanina: ¿Que te parece?  
  
Miotroyo: Cursi, pero lindo ^^U...  
  
Vanina: pienso lo mismo :P... cielos, por que sere tan cursi...  
  
¿Y ustedes que dicen? ¿Les gusto?  
  
Este fue con los sentimientos de Ginny. Como ven, el sufrimiento de Draco no duro tanto...  
  
Miotroyo: y de todas formas, tiene buen consuelo :P...  
  
Vanina: Ya lo creo (esperen a ver los proximos capitulos ^^)  
  
La cancion es "Mi Primer Amor" de Maria Jose Quintanilla, un achica de 14 años que el año pasado saco el 4º lugar en el programa de talentos mas importante (a mi parecer) de Chile, y que con su primer disco (de rancheras) lo vender mas de 160 mil copias en apenas un par de meses O_O  
  
Miotroyo: Si, es una chica increible... tiene una excelente voz, y una increible personalidad... esta cancion la escribieron especialmente para ella ^^  
  
Vanina: Publicidad descarada a los cantantes chilenos :P  
  
Miotroyo: Siii!!! viva Rojo Fama Contrafama, viva Leandro Martinez, Rodrigo Diaz y todos los chicos guapos del programa!!!!!  
  
Vanina: ^^U ejem... bueno, el asunto es que la cancion le viene muy bien a Ginny ^^  
  
Bueno, les aviso que solo quedan dos capitulos mas... pero quizas haga otro fic seriado para complementar la historia de este ^^ (mas que nada para complementar la historia del 5º capitulo)  
  
Y ahora, los reviews ^^  
  
SaraMeliss: Si, soy muy cursi T_T... pero que bueno que te haya gustado... aunque no te preocupes, de aca en adelanto draquito no sufre tanto ^^ (al menos no en este fic }:P)... ¿Compasion?, que es eso? :P... jeje, espero que disfrutes este capitulo (que esta tan o mas cursi que los anteriores T_T)  
  
AlMeNdRiTa: te gusto? que bueno... ya ves, aca ya no sufre tanto draco... veamos que te parece este capitulo... ya me quedan dos por subir ^^  
  
Mish1: pues, espero que aca quede resuelta tu duda sobre Ginny... ahora mismo arreglo lo de los capitulos ^^... 


	5. Mucho mas que Piel

----------------  
  
Cuestion de Piel  
  
----------------  
  
Draco acaricio el cabello de su pequeño angel pelirrojo, tratando de no despertarla.  
  
Esa noche habia sido realmente especial. Juntos habian tenido la mas maravillosa experiencia de sus cortas vidas, y no se arrepentia de nada de lo ocurrido.  
  
Aun recordaba el rostro de preocupacion de su pequeño angel cuando la cito en el Callejon Diagon. En realidad no hubiese querido preocuparla, pero no tenia nadie mas a quien acudir. No despues de lo ocurrido en su casa.  
  
De repente por tenerte  
  
piso fuerte el atardecer.  
  
Imagino todo el clima  
  
se aproxima un desvanecer.  
  
Su padre le habia dado la noticia la noche anterior: ya estaba todo preparado para su iniciacion como mortifago, antes de comenzar su ultimo año en Hogwarts. Pero el se nego.  
  
Grito, reclamo y se enfrento duramente a su padre, logrando unicamente que este lo amenazara incluso con matarlo si no aceptaba.  
  
Y lo unico que se le ocurrio fue tomar algunas de sus pertenencias y huir mientras sus padres no estaban en casa. Luego de cambiar la informacion de la boveda que sus padres le habian abierto en Gringotts el año pasado llamo a Ginny para reunirse con ella.  
  
La vio llegar muy preocupada, pero no pudo evitar sonreir al verla con su rostro cubierto por la ceniza de la chimenea. El problema es que al igual que el ella se habia escabullido de su casa sin que nadie lo notara, lo que significaban problemas. Cinco problemas minimos, para ser exactos.  
  
Agua y fuego, es un duelo  
  
por llegar a ti, abreme a la puerta,  
  
quiero estar alerta  
  
para cuando digas si.  
  
De todos los lugares posibles nunca imagino que ella lo llegaria a ese, ni menos que el se encontrara ahi.  
  
Y es que ella insistio que el unico lugar seguro para el era la antigua casa de los Black, y el no pudo sino estar de acuerdo al ver todas las medidas que se habian tomado para que el lugar no fuese descubierto.  
  
Al principio el profesor Lupin se veia notoriamente sorprendido. No solo por el hecho de ver al hijo de Lucius Malfoy escapando de su hogar y el destino que le habian impuesto, sino ademas de verlo junto a la menor de los Weasley, quien con mucha preocupacion le pedia que le dejara quedarse ahi.  
  
Draco sabia que Sirius Black (pariente de su madre y padrino de Potter) ya no se encontraba mas ahi, pero nunca imagino que Lupin seria quien se encargaba de ese lugar. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para hablar con el y explicarle su situacion, ya que una lechuza llego y su ex-profesor de Defensa salio rapidamente del lugar, no sin antes encargarles mucho la proteccion de la casa, y prometerle a Ginny que el se encargaria de avisarle a sus padres.  
  
Por tu aliento yo presiento  
  
que es el viento deshojandose.  
  
Cada paso un abrazo  
  
leve trazo sobre tu papel.  
  
Y se quedaron solos.  
  
Al principio solo se dedicaron a buscar una habitacion para que el se acomodara y ordenar un poco, pero ambos sabian que la situacion era nueva y extraña para los dos.  
  
Era de noche y una terrible tormenta se habia desatado. El solo se dedicaba a ver los relampagos por su ventana, recostado en la cama. Ppero entonces, despues de un trueno especialmente fuerte, la vio de pie en la puerta de su habitacion.  
  
- ¿Pu... puedo quedarme contigo? - Draco sonrio, su pequeña niña nunca paraba de darle sorpresas. No sabia que le tenia miedo a los truenos. No le hablo, pero se movio para dejar un espacio en su cama y la invito a acostarse junto a el.  
  
Ella se acosto junto a el, acurrucandose en su pecho. El la abrazo y comenzo a acariciarla.  
  
Silencio que llega al mar,  
  
no puedo naufragar  
  
sin antes verte como lluvia  
  
sobre mi cristal.  
  
Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando, sin queres, mientras la acariciaba, su mano se colo bajo la polera que ella llevaba. Ella se estremecio, provocando una extraña oleada de sentimientos en el.  
  
La miro a los ojos. Y vio en ellos la misma confusion que sentia el en ese momento.  
  
La beso dulcemente, pero poco a poco aquellos sentitiemtos comenzaron a tomar control, y a los besos siguieron caricias, y poco a poco fueron despojandose de la poca ropa que llevaban.  
  
Sin prisas y con suavidad el la amo. Sentia su piel, su calor y eso lo enloquecia. Aquel calor que nunca nadie la habia brindado, aquel cariño que nadie le habia mostrado. Y mientras delicadamente la hacia suya, comprendio que el unico motivo que le quedaba para seguir luchando contra todos y todos, era aquella joven que con tanto amor esa noche se entregaba a el  
  
Empaño mi ventanal,  
  
y soñare otra vez  
  
que entre nosotros no hay  
  
tan solo una cuestion de piel.  
  
Volvio a acariciar el cabello de su niña, mientras el olor a fresas comenzaba a adormeserlo.   
  
Mañana comenzarian los verdaderos problemas, cuando Lupin llegara con toda la familia Weasley a esa casa.  
  
Realmente tendria que hacer un gran esfuerzo para demostrarles que la amaba, y que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ella.  
  
Pero seria dificil, aunque no le importaba. Porque sabia que ella nunca lo abandonaria.  
  
Teniendola a ella, nada le importaba...  
  
Continuara...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Vanina: Y?...  
  
Miotroyo: Que puedo decir... la cursileria no te abandona...  
  
Vanina: Lo se T_T... Dios!! porque me hiciste tan cursi!!...  
  
Pero bueno... les gusto?  
  
Miotroyo: les dije, Draquito tendria un "muy buen consuelo" :P...  
  
Vanina: Jeje... sip, puro amor... ¿creen que quedo muy empalagoso el final?  
  
La cancion es "Mas que Piel" de los Nocheros... en realidad el fic no se acomoda a la letras, pero la cancion me encanta, y mientras la escuchaba me imaginaba la primera noche de Draco y Ginny (en realidad me la imagine con mas "detalles" pero soy mala para las descripciones de esos momentos T_T)  
  
Miotroyo: Pero igual... quedo bien... cursi pero bien...  
  
Vanina: Sip... bueno, me queda el ultimo capitulo, pero ya estoy empezando otro fic, en el cual comenzare a narrar todos los hechos ocurridos inmediatamente despues de la noche narrada aqui...  
  
Miotroyo: Entre los cuales, obviamente, se encuentran los problemas a los que se debe enfrentar el probre Draco con la familia Weasley...  
  
Vanina: En especial con Ron... y claro, con Harry y Hermione... Pero bueno... Vamos a lo nuestro ^^  
  
Los reviews ^^  
  
PD: toy de muy buen humor despues de bajar decenas de fotos de Orlando Bloom *____*  
  
PD2: Visiten mi pagina!! http://www.iespana.es/suenoenflor  
  
Jeru: Draco en muy lindo ^^ (al menos en los fics)... con gusto te lo regalaria, pero le pertenece a Rowling... pero hagamos un trato, yo te regalo a Draco si tu me regalas a Orlando Bloom :P  
  
SaraMeliss: jaja!!... es que en el fic que complementara este capitulo (el 5º) Draco tendra que enfrentarse a la familia de Ginny. asi que me temo que ahi sufrira un poco... ¿Cierto que esta muy cursi?... es mi karma T_T... pero que bueno que te gusto...  
  
Y... pues si, Compasion esta en mi vocabulario, pero en mis fics no la uso mucho ]:)  
  
Meimi Malfoy: A mi mas que Evanescence me gusta mas Nightwish... pero bien... el fic esta en mi pagina... visitala ^^ http://www.iespana.es/suenoenflor  
  
AlMeNdRiTa: ¡¡Que bueno que te gusto!! espero que este tambien te guste ^^  
  
Mish1: A mi tambien me gustan los dramas... de hecho, me encantan... pero como ves... esto va hacia un final feliz... ^^ 


	6. Y llegaste tu

-------------  
  
Y llegaste tu  
  
-------------  
  
Por mucho que lo intentaba no podia concentrarse. Aun faltaba media hora para que terminara el examen, pero el no veia la hora de que la hora terminara y pudiera ir con ella.  
  
Disimuladamente tomo la pequeña cajita cuidadosamente envuelta en verde y plateado. Sabia que ella preferia los colores de su propia casa, pero el tenia que poner su marca en lo que le daba, aunque solo fuese en los colores del envoltorio.  
  
Aun no sabia bien como se lo daria. Tampoco sabia si ella recordaba exactamente aquel dia. Pero el no lo habia ovidado...  
  
Ese dia era su aniversario... bueno, uno de los tantos que celebraban, pero ese dia era especial.  
  
Era el dia en que en el lago, ella le habia demostrado que tambien lo amaba.  
  
Yo solia pensar que sabia quien eras tu,  
  
no sabia que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz.  
  
No sabia que existia un mundo asi,  
  
no sabia que podia ser tan feliz.  
  
Sonrio. Nunca imagino que su vida cambiaria tanto despues de enamorarse a ella.  
  
Hasta ese dia su vida era un rutina tediosa. Por su padre debis dedicarse a ser perfecto en todo: en los estudios, en quidditch, como prefecto... Lamentablemente Granger siempre le habia ganado en las calificaciones, y Potter siempre le habia ganado en quidditch, por lo cual habia pasado casi todos sus años en el colegio estudiando y practicando en sus horas extras, casi sin niguna entretencion mas que molestar y hacerle la vida imposible a todos los chicos de las otras casas.  
  
Pero todo habia cambiado desde ese dia.  
  
El sonido que marcaba el final de la clase lo saco de sus pensamientos. Con un movimiento de su varita las plumas con las cuales los chicos escribian volaron a su escritorio.  
  
- ¡Pero profesor!...  
  
- Nada de peros, el examen termino, asi que por favor dejen los pergaminos sobre mi escritorio.  
  
Se quedo observando calmadamente a sus alumnos mientras se acercaban a su escritorio. Podia ver en la mayoria de ellos frustracion. Bueno, realmente queria que a sus alumnos les fuera bien en su clase, pero tampoco podia evitar ser tan severo. Eso lo habia aprendido de Snape.  
  
Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad,  
  
y me rio pensando en las veces que yo te deje pasar.  
  
Ahora no podia imaginar como seria su vida sin ella.  
  
Nunca habia tenido amigos verdaderos, nunca habia tenido nadie con quien hablar, con quien compartir realmente. Pero despues de que ella llego a su vida no solo la tuvo a ella, sino con el tiempo llego a hacer amistad con las personas que menos esperaba.  
  
Claro que no habia sido facil, los primeros meses tanto su hermano como sus amigos le habian hecho la vida imposible. Pensaban que el solo la utilizaba, no creian que lo que sentia por ella era verdadero.  
  
Pero cuando a principio de año se vio obligado a enfrentarse con gran parte de los chicos de su casa, y principalmente, despues de lo ocurrido durante la fiesta de Halloween de su ultimo año, no tuvieron mas opcion que creerle.  
  
La fiesta de Halloween, uno de los momentos mas dolorosos de su vida. Nunca creyo que enfrentarse a su padre seria tan dificil... No, mejor olvidar eso.  
  
Un golpe en la puerta del salon volvio a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.  
  
Y llegaste tu, y me sorprendio  
  
el poder que habia en este amor.  
  
Y llegaste tu, una bendicion,  
  
aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio.  
  
- ¿Profesor Malfoy? - el prefecto de Griffindor se asomo al salon - disculpe, no queria molestarlo, pero Chris se cayo cerca del lago y me pidio que la trajera con usted - Draco se acerco a la puerta y pudo verla: un pequeño angel de no mas de 5 años, de brillante cabello rojo y llorosos ojos grises  
  
- Ven aca cariño - la niña corrio a sus brazos, hundiendo su cabeza en los hombros de su padre - esta bien Joseph, yo me encargo de ella.  
  
El chico asintio y salio del salon. Draco reviso a su hija con cuidado: no se habia hecho daño, apenas si tenia un par de rasmillones en las rodillas, pero de seguro la caida habia herido su orgullo.   
  
- ¿Que te parece que nos damos una vuelta por la enfermeria? - la niña asintio, dejando ver una llorosa sonrisa en su rostro. Draco la tomo en brazos y se dirigiocon ella a la enfermeria. Sabia perfectamente que despues de el lago y el salon de Defensa, el enfermeria era el lugar preferido de su hija.  
  
Y llegaste tu, y me sorprendio  
  
el poder que habia en este amor.  
  
Y llegaste tu, una bendicion,  
  
aun recuerdo, cuando llegaste tu.  
  
No podia evitar sonreir mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Desde que habia comenzado a enseñar en Hogwarts todas las estudiantes se habian vuelto locas por el. Pero era sorprendente como se ponian al verlo con su pequeña en brazos. Ginny le habia explicado que para una mujer no habia nada mas lindo y dulce (segun sus propias palabras) que ver a un hombre joven cargando a sus hijos.  
  
Severus lo saludo al pasar cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras, mientras que Chirs le mandaba besos al profesor de posiones desde los brazos de su padre. Draco vio a su antiguo profesor sonreir: parecia que siempre habia un angel pelirrojo para alegrarle la vida a un slytherin.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermeria Chris cambio su sonrisa por un gesto de solor, y comenzo a sollozar. Al oirla una joven que se encontraba en la oficina del fondo se acerco corriendo a ellos.  
  
- ¡Bebe, por que lloras! - Ginny tomo a la pequeña en brazos con evidente preocupacion. Draco solo sonrio.  
  
- Solo se cayo cerca del lago - le dijo encogiendose de hombros - Gin, no es para tanto... de hecho, se encontraba muy bien lanzandole besos a Severus en el pasillo - Ginny miro a su hija con aparente enojo.  
  
- Christie Malfoy, ¿estabas tratando de engañar a tu madre? - la niña comenzo a hacer aquellos pucheros que sabia que a su padre le encantaban. Ginny miro a su esposo - No se que es peor, el que trate de engañarme, o el que ella sepa que con esa cara puede evitar cualquier castigo.  
  
Draco le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
- ¿Por que en vez de enojarnos, mejor vamos a Hogsmeade a comprar algunos dulces? - Chris sonrio abiertamente, mientras Ginny le lanzaba una mirada de reproche.   
  
Para que quedarse en recuerdos. El presente era mucho mejor.  
  
Fin  
  
-------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Termineeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
Miotroyo: Igual te quedo cursi...  
  
Vanina: Lo se T_T... es mi karma T_T... Soy la Diosa de la Cursileria...  
  
Saben que es peor? habia temrinado el capitulo 5 y empece este, pero cometi un error y arruine el capitulo 5 T_T, asi que lo tuve que empezar de nuevo...  
  
Miotroyo: Tonta...  
  
Vanina: XP... bueno, pero al fin termine... que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado ^^  
  
Miotroyo: Claro, si le quitamos lo cursi...  
  
Vanina: Ya callate ¬¬... bueno... en fin... quiero que me digan que les parecio ^^...   
  
Ya pronto llegare con mas fanfics ^^...  
  
Miotroyo: Los cuales seran mas cursis...  
  
Vanina: Yayayayayaya!!! me enfermas ¬¬... bueno, en fin, vamos a los reviews ^^  
  
AlMeNdRiTa: que bueno que te gusto!!! snif T_T eso me emociona... en realidad no encuentras demasiado cursis los capitulos? eso me pone feliz ^^... que bueno que te guste el que no ponga tanto detalle... tengo una amiga que a veces le pone demasiados detalles a "eso" y llega a ser chocante XP... espero que te guste el final del fic ^^  
  
mary potter wesley: que bueno que te gusto!!! el otro dia visite la pagina y me inscribi (si no me equivoco con el mail vanina_vampireza@yahoo.es, pero tengo tantos en yahoo que ya ni me acuerdo :P) pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir... pero lo hare cuando pueda ^^  
  
SouL-HuntresS: Gracias!! en realidad es dificil captar bien la esencia de la cancion... y me encanta... en realidad me gustan mucho las canciones de los nocheros!! ^^  
  
Sip, el fic salio cursi... ahora como va a enfrentar Draco a la familia... se viene en otro fic...  
  
Mish1: pues iremos en las mismas T_T el lunes entro a clases y creo que mi tiempo para escribir disminuira T_T... pero igual intentare escribir y publicar con toda la frecuencia que me sea posible...  
  
Que bueno que te gusto!!!  
  
Jeru: Aca tienes el ultimo capitulo... te gusto? espero que si... es lindo soñar... PERO ORLANDO ES MIO MIO MIO MIO MIO!!!!!  
  
:P 


	7. Reviews

Hola, esto no es un capitulo, solo queria responder los reviews ^^...  
  
Ah!! y mi pagina esta actualizada ^^   
  
suenoenflor. iespana. es  
  
Quiten los espacios antes de verla ^^  
  
mary potter wesley : que bueno que te gusto... ahora toy escribiendo la continuacion (de como Draco se enfrenta a la familia Weasley) pero aun no he tenido tiempo para pasarla al computador T_T... revisa mi pagina!!  
  
Mish1: que bueno que te gustara ^^... no soy buena para los capitulos muy largos, como tengo mucho que hacer si los escribo largos me empiezo a perder :P  
  
Jeru: Nooooo!!! Orlando es Miomiomiomiomiomiomiomio!!!! (es lindo soñar :P)... me alegra que el capi te gustara... cierto que es mejor no vivir en el pasado? mejor quedarse en los buenos momentos del presente ^^  
  
AlMeNdRiTa: jajaja!! como que atroz!! :P... si, tengo la idea de que no es bueno poner tanto detalle (deja poco para la imaginacion)... pero cada escritor con sus gustos ^^  
  
Visiten mi pagina!! 


End file.
